Meet Your Makers
by ExactChase
Summary: The day after the Breach, Ruby gets very sick and passes out. She then wakes up in a world she doesn't understand. [Rated M for Achievement Hunter being present]
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after the Breach, around noon, and RWBY was still sleeping, worn out from the battle the day before. Ruby was the first to get up, hopping down from her bed, her legs buckled, and she fell onto her hands and knees. Ruby brought herself back onto her feet, beginning to feel a little light-headed, she sat down at her desk, trying to catch her breath.

Then, she felt nauseated, to the point where she had to run into the bathroom, and began to throw up, but due to the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since the night before the Breach, she only produced bile. "I just need to eat something," she assured herself. Slipping on the first pair of shoes she could find, she went down to the dining hall. Students usually came to the dining hall in their pajamas on the weekends and days where they didn't have school, so she wasn't worried about that.

When she made it down there, she saw that JNPR was already there. She made eye-contact with Jaune before running to a trash can and producing more bile.

When she turned around, Jaune was standing there, a look of concern on his face. His lips were moving but no sound reached Ruby's ears.

"Ruby," Jaune said. "Are you okay?" She looked at him as though she couldn't hear him, and her eyes began to look very dazed, before she collapsed. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Jaune looked around, not quite sure what to do. He could see NPR coming over to see what was going on, speeding up when they saw that Ruby was unconscious. "What happened?" Ren asked.

"She just kinda passed out!" Jaune explained.

"We should take her to the infirmary," Pyrrha suggested.

"She didn't hit her head, did she?" Ren asked.

"I don't think so— No." Jaune answered. "One of you needs the get Yang,"

"I will." Pyrrha said, beginning to walk out of the dining hall.

WBY was awoken by a loud banging on their door, well, Blake and Weiss were woken up, Yang wasn't. Weiss opened the door, almost getting hit by Pyrrha, who was mid-knock.

"Yeah?" Weiss asked.

"Is Yang here?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ruby passed out in the dining hall. Jaune was taking her to the infirmary."

"Good luck waking Yang up." Weiss walked off, letting Pyrrha in and getting dressed.

Pyrrha began to walk towards Yang's bunk, only to see that it was empty. She looked around, finding the blonde mostly dressed, and frantically putting her shoes on. Blake just stared at Yang, "I've never seen her get up that fast for anything. Not even free food." She said.

"Certain things will make me go faster than Ruby." Yang said, dashing out the door.

 **RUBY**

Ruby was lying on something hard and bumpy, like concrete. She could hear voices surrounding her, only recognizing a few.

"Oh, shit, man. You weren't kidding." She didn't recognize this man.

"Why would I be kidding about a teenage girl being unconscious in the parking lot?" Professor Port?

"Cause you're Ryan fucking Haywood."

"Got 'em there, Geoff." Sun?

"What should we do about her?" A deep voice, deeper than the other's.

"And they call me the stupid one." This guy had a strange accent, only slightly resembling Velvet's.

"What are you guys doing out heeeeeere— is that an unconscious teenager?" Yang?

"What did Ryan do?" Another man.

"Me? Why would it be me?" Port again.

"You trap farm animals in holes for fun." It seemed as though a crowd was forming.

"Why are you all standing around and not working?" Yet another man.

"Unconscious kid." Yang said.

"Did Ryan do it?"

"For the love of..." Port seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Never mind. Is she alive?"

Someone touched her neck.

"Yeah." Jaune.

"Should we take her inside?" Blake.

"Might be a good idea. She probably had a heat stroke." Wait— Torchwick?!

"Or we could call an ambulance." Neptune.

"Man up." A woman said.

Something grabbed Ruby's arm, and propped her up.

"Barbara, can you help me with this?"

"Sure." Yang said

Someone— presumably this Barbara chick grabbed Ruby's other arm. Ruby then managed to open her eyes, adjusting to the sun, she could now see the people who were helping her up. Barbara was a blonde woman, looking a little like Yang, but a little different in... Certain areas. Ruby looked over at the woman on her right; she had red hair, looking similar to Ruby's, but longer, just past her shoulders.

The woman must have noticed that Ruby was moving around, because she turned and looked at Ruby. "We think you had a heat stroke," she told her. "We're just gonna take you inside to let you cool down, okay?"

Ruby nodded.

"Can you tell us your name?" The man who had been bossing the others around asked, walking alongside the other two. He had short, wavy hair that kinda spiked up in the front, he also had a thick stubble, and looked very serious.

"Ruby..." She managed to say before once again losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang dashed into Ruby's room in the infirmary, hoping to find out as much as she could about her sister's condition. When she got there, JNR was already there, sitting in the chairs around the room, presumably waiting for her.

"How is she?" Yang asked, only glancing over to where Ruby lay, unconscious.

"They said she was in a self induced coma." Ren said.

"Huh?"

"Her body put her in a coma." Jaune explained, having it already explained to him.

"Why?"

Ren shrugged, so Yang just took a seat, and waited for Ruby to wake up.

When Ruby woke up, she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She was laying on a white couch, it looked like they had thrown a few things off when she came in; a stuffed fish, a giant hacks sac, and a small black pillow. He head was resting on a small, pillow, that was a bit bigger than the black one, and had a weird pattern of green rectangles with a man on them, marked by the number one hundred.

The wall behind the couch was wood paneled, a green sign resting on the back on the couch that red, "Paddy's Irish Pub."

Behind Ruby was a throne made entirely of pixelated swords, and on the other side of the room was a bookshelf, littered with weird trinkets, such as a crown, and a few bean bag people.

To her left was an array of desks, she didn't know how many, and didn't really want to count, as she had a splitting headache, and the loud voices weren't helping— wait voices?

She looked back over to the desks, this time seeing the five men sitting at them, playing various games, talking amongst themselves.

On the far left side of the desks was a man with a thin beard, tattoos covering his arms, on the right of him was a man with a thin stubble, forming a very light beard. To the right of him, was a big man with a thick reddish-brown beard, in front of him was a younger man with a beard as well, but it didn't hang down like the other man's. To his left was a man looking to be a bit younger than the others, his hair was a curly mess of fluff, being pushed down by a beanie.

"I know Matt said that we should make sure she doesn't leave, but if she got up and walked out right now, I wouldn't stop her." The man who sounded like Port said.

"Yeah," the one to the left of him said. "But where's she got to go? I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't even know her own last name."

"If she stroked," the one with the weird accent said. "Wouldn't she not move?"

"What?" The one who sounded like Port asked.

"If she had a stroked, shouldn't she be paralyzed." The man who sounded like Sun explained, while the first guy laughed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know I shouldn't be laughing, but that was fucking stupid as dicks."

"No, Gavin." Port said. "It was a heat-stroke, not a normal stroke."

"So, we're sure it was a stroke?" The man with the beard asked.

"Not really, no. But what else could've happened?"

"Seizure?" Gavin said, unsure of himself.

"I don't know, maybe."

"There was a fuckin' lot of puke." Sun said.

"You can say that again." The first guy said. "It was like when you drank that entire bottle of Barbecue sauce."

"I almost won that bet, Geoff!"

"Almost isn't winning."

"You'd think Ryan did something." Gavin said.

"I didn't!" Port said.

Ruby probably would have explained to them what had happened, had she not been terrified of the five. The way they talked about her, was like they just wanted to get rid of her. And they talked about this Ryan guy like he was a sociopath.

"I never said you did!" Gavin countered. "I said it was almost like you did."

"Just because I go crazy in video games, doesn't mean I'm crazy in real life." Ryan said.

"It's the knives! You've always got something sharp at your desk!"

"It's for protection, Mister Fork-Dick."

"That's what the forks were for, right Michael?"

"If you watched the video, he explains it." Sun said.

"I know. I was just making a point." Ryan said.

"I used those forks." The bearded one said.

Michael began to laugh, it sounded like he was trying to say something. "J-Jack, you dumb fuck! Why did you use them!?"

"I needed one and they were the only one's left..." Jack said.

A door behind Ruby opened, and she closed her eyes to pretend to be unconscious.

"S'up, Lindsay?" Michael asked.

"Did none of you notice?" The woman with red hair from earlier— Lindsay asked.

"Notice what?" Geoff asked.

"She's been listening to you guys go back and forth for like five minutes."

Ruby could feel them all looking at her. "She's still unconscious." Ryan said.

"I saw her watching you guys from the window."

"Was she watching from the window or were you?" Gavin asked.

"I was."

Ruby could now tell that Lindsay was standing right beside the couch. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder, and shake her, obviously trying to wake her up. Ruby opened her eyes, trying to act as though she had been asleep. Lindsay kneeled down next to her, "Okay, um... Shit. What was your name again?"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Lindsay chuckled, "What a coincidence. I play a character in an anime with that name. Anyway, do have anyone you want us to call to come pick you up?"

"My sister, I guess."

Lindsay pulled out a device that looked like a scroll, and began to tap at it, before looking back up. "What's her number?"

Ruby reached for where her scroll should be, forgetting that she didn't grab it before she

left the dorm. "I don't have it memorized..." She said. "But wasn't she one of the people that brought me in here?"

Lindsay looked a little confused, before realizing what she meant, "Is you sister's name Yang?"

Ruby nodded.

"I'll be right back." Lindsay stood and left, a few of the men going with her, understanding why she left, leaving only Jack and Geoff.

"Fails of the Weak?" Jack asked Geoff, breaking the silence.

"Sure."

Geoff stood and walked over to Jack's desk, Ruby watching them. Geoff went back over to his own desk, grabbing a microphone, and bringing it over to Jack, pulling out Ryan's chair, he sat down. Jack clicked a few things on his computer before he began to speak. "What's up guys, this is Jack and Geoff from Achievement Hunter dot com, and this is Fails of the Weak for the first week in October."

After a few minutes of listening to the two laughing at things, Ruby heard Lindsay come in, glancing over at Jack and Geoff, who were now done with whatever they were doing. She began to unravel the poster she held in her hand. Ryan walked in and grabbed it from her, making sure that Ruby never saw it. "If she sees what's on here, she might have a mental breakdown!" He told Lindsay.

The two walked back through the door they came, closing the door behind them, Ryan glanced out the window before turning back to the other three. "If for some reason she believes herself to be Ruby Rose," he said. "And you try to tell her she's not, she could lash out with violence."

"What makes you say that?" Lindsay asked.

"She's obviously mentally unstable."

"What about the fact that she looks exactly like Ruby?"

"Coincidence. No way in hell is she the real Ruby Rose."

"I have an idea." Michael said.

The four walked back into where Ruby was, holding Lindsay's scroll-like thing. A dial tone sounding off through the room, "Who is this?" Yang's voice interrupted the dial tone, and Geoff began to laugh, before Ryan walked him out.

"This is um... Lindsay Jones from RoosterTeeth—"

"Whatever you're selling, I don't want it."

"No. I'm not selling anything."

"Then what do you want?"

"Is this Yang Xia— Rose. Is this Yang Rose?"

"That's my step mom's last name."

"Oh, so you're not related to a Ruby Rose?"

"That's my sister. I haven't seen her all day. Why do you ask?"

"She, uh. She, uh passed out in our parking lot."

"Where is this?"

"Uh..." Lindsay paused, as though she was trying to make something up. "Atlas."

"You don't sound so sure." Ruby said.

"Told you it wouldn't work." Yang said.

"Shut it, Barbara!" Lindsay interjected.

"How do you know what Yang sounds like?" Ruby asked.

"Well, your team at Beacon, they're not real. And neither is Ruby Rose, they're all characters in a show we produce."

Ruby looked shocked, "You're a liar." She said, glaring at them.

"You're a liar." Lindsay shot back, perfectly imitating Ruby's voice.

"How did you do that?"

"How did you do that?"

"Will you stop that?"

"Will you stop that?"

"Okay, I get it. You sound just like me."

"I don't sound just like you. You sound like me."

"That's not possible. If I'm a fictional character then why am I here?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Ryan said.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang had not left Ruby's room for days, JNPR having been nice enough to bring her something to eat, well, they had been getting something for their own leader, who also refused to leave, and thought they might as well get Yang something.

Suddenly, the doctor walked in, "We don't think this coma is self induced anymore." He said.

"Then what is it?" Yang asked.

"There's some kind of toxin in her bloodstream. Homemade by the looks of it. Made to be undetectable, but it failed, which is why we were able to detect it."

"Is she going to die?" Jaune asked.

"We don't know yet, but based off the intensity of the poison, I would say that she might."

Ozpin, having heard about Ruby being poisoned, decided to pay Torchwick a visit.

Ozpin waited in the interrogation room, as two guards brought Roman in, chaining him to the table. "Ruby Rose was poisoned recently. You know what this is about?" Ozpin asked.

"Who?" Torchwick asked.

"The girl in red."

"Oh, her. Yeah, that was me, so what?"

"I thought even you would know how fucking stupid it is to hurt one of my daughters," Taiyang said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh, Taiyang. Long time no see. How's Summer?"

"That was her daughter you poisoned."

"If it was Summer's daughter, I think she would resemble me."

"You little shit—" Taiyang stepped forward, but Ozpin stopped him. "He's messing with you."

Taiyang took a deep breath, "If Ruby dies, I'm going to kill you, Roman."

"I don't expect you not to." Roman shot back. "She'll die regardless of that poison."

"What do you mean?"

"One of her teammates is one of us, and she could kill both of your daughters at any time."

"She left you." Ozpin said.

"You knew?" Taiyang asked.

"Blake isn't one of them anymore."

"Once in their side, always on their side."

"She left soon after things got violent."

"So if this Blake is so into peace then why is she at a school for fighters?"

Ozpin opened his mouth to speak, but continued to think about his answer. "Why not?" He finally said.

"Not a good enough answer." Taiyang walked out of the room, beginning to run once he got to the parking lot

Meanwhile...

"What makes you think she's THE Ruby Rose?" Geoff asked. "If she's the real Ruby Rose, then I want to meet the real Dexter Grif."

"Either she's insane, or Ruby Rose," Lindsay said. "Either way, she's never heard of any of us before."

"Half the people who've seen RWBY don't."

"Our logo is at the beginning of every episode. Don't you think the name alone would have triggered something?"

"Give me a second, if she's Ruby Rose, then I'm gonna find out if I sound like anyone she knows." Geoff walked over to Ruby. "Do I sound like anyone you know?"

She shook her head. "I never got asked."

He told her. "They never approached me." He shrugged, and she kinda laughed.

"I mean, we don't have anyone playing Taiyang yet." Lindsay said. "Does he sound like your dad?"

Ruby shook her head, "I can't remember what my dad sounds like anymore."

"Shouldn't she be able to remember that?" Geoff asked.

"Well," Lindsay said, "that might have something to do with the fact that since her creation, she's never had a single interaction with her father. I mean the only information on him comes from the wiki page."

"I don't remember what he looks like either..." Ruby said.

"What about your uncle?"

"Nope."

"But, we have casted him."

"He hasn't been on the show yet, has he?" Michael asked, not looking up from his game.

Before Lindsay could answer, a man with a very thin beard and a polo shirt walked in, a blonde woman behind him. He approached Ruby and got really close to her face, as though he was looking for something about her. "Silver eyes... Check." He muttered. "Red and black hair... Check." He stood straight and back away, looking over at Lindsay. "You got a picture I can see?"

Lindsay tapped at her scroll like device, and handed it to the man, he held it up to Ruby's face. "Looks just like her..." He said.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Geoff said. "Not you too, Burnie! Fictional characters aren't real, that's why they're called fictional characters!"

"She obviously hasn't had any plastic surgery." Burnie said. "Looks too natural."

"I'm gonna have to agree with you, Geoff." The blonde woman said, she sounded like Coco. "I'm not going on The Know, 'Breaking news; we have the real Ruby Rose in our office' they'll think we're insane!"

"Why would we tell anyone?"

"This could cause the end of the world, you know, of biblical proportions."

"Fire and brimstone?" Lindsay asked.

"Plague?" Coco asked.

"Yeah." Burnie said. "Cats and dogs living together, mass hysteria!"

The five men, who called themselves Achievement Hunter all laughed. "Bill Murray." Geoff said.

"Okay," Burnie turned back to Ruby. "Who do you recognize?"

She pointed to Michael, "Sun," then Ryan, "Professor Port," then Coco, "That's Coco," and finally Lindsay, "Me."

"Okay, well, my name is Burnie Burns, this is Ashley Jenkins," he pointed to Coco, then Lindsay, "Lindsay Jones, and her husband Michael, there's Geoff Ramsey, Ryan Haywood, Gavin Free, Jack Patillo."

Another guy with a beard walked in, much younger than Burnie, but probably the same age as Michael or Gavin. "That's Miles Luna." Burnie said.

"Hello," Miles said, he sounded like Jaune.

Then a short guy with a bowl haircut came in, "That's Kerry Shawcross."

"Hi..." He sounded like Neptune.

"Arryn, get in here!" Miles said. A young woman that looked like Blake, but without the bow, walked in. "Arryn Zech." She introduced herself. Blake. Then two blonde women walked in, Ruby recognized one of them as Barbara.

"That's Barbara Dunkelman, and Kara Eberle." Arryn said.

"Sup." Yang.

"Hello!" Weiss.

Ruby then recounted who was who in her own universe, quickly deciding that she liked Barbara, who had made a pun, just like her sister, about every character.

"Starting your list off with a Yang."

"The Weiss Queen."

"Blake is her favorite color."

"Jaune Luc-Picard."

"Your voice is so out of Nep-Tune."

Every time she made a pun, Burnie yelled, "GOD DAMMIT, BARB!" And every time he yelled, Ruby jumped.

"So," Ruby asked, after everyone finished yelling at Burnie. "What exactly do you guys do?"

"We make videos on YouTube." Burnie explained.

"Oh, videos like Blue Vs Red?"

Burnie laughed. "In our world, it's Red Vs Blue, and I created that shit."

"One more question."

"Huh?"

"What is that on your head?" She pointed to a triangle that he had stuck on his head. "This?" He asked, poking it. "It's the future."

"It's not the future, you nob gobbler!" Gavin yelled.

Geoff began to laugh, really, really hard. Like harder than anyone should. Ever.

"I still don't understand why anyone would wear that." Barbara said.

And that's when the fight started...


End file.
